


【蝙中心】恶人特工队

by FalseLover



Series: 剧情文合集 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen, 自设平行世界
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 爱情倾向不太强的双面蝙，起源就是感觉蝙蝠跟反派们的适配度好高。对回旋镖队长不太了解，就是突然想起来他，构造的形象不太好，注意避雷脑洞+片段，99%是坑了。2020.2.29首发随缘居，存档。
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne, 双面蝙, 反派&蝙
Series: 剧情文合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913974
Kudos: 2





	【蝙中心】恶人特工队

背景设定：

一个扭曲的平行宇宙，人类科技高度发达，所有有能力的在那里都是异类，大部分会被政府收监，作为人形武器进行研究和控制，但同时这些“异种”也是“稀有动物”，有一些会有个人出高价买来收藏和牟利。  
韦恩夫妇是政府特工，他们在一次任务中身亡后，他们的联络人阿尔弗雷德发现布鲁斯资质相当不错，于是带回组织培养。  
布鲁斯隶属异种缉拿处，担任缉拿一队的队长，他的出师教官是阿尔弗雷德，考核教官是雷肖古，缉拿处的处长是戈登，缉拿处的上级是异种管理局，局长阿曼达。  
一队是缉拿处最好的队伍，由七名王牌特工组成，分四个行动小组，一组是队长布鲁斯代号蝙蝠和副队哈维代号骑士，二组是阿卡姆代号小丑和哈莉代号女王，三组是卢瑟代号L和乔治代号回旋镖，四组是独来独往的斯莱德代号丧钟。  
蝙蝠原本打算让丧钟和三组一起，但是三组的L是个智商贼高还嘴炮毒舌的自恋狂，丧钟说不过他，又不好意思和纯种文职人员动手，只能生闷气；回旋镖是个冲动自大的讨厌鬼，丧钟觉得不管和他吵架还是打架都很掉价，所以也不想理。再加上丧钟在训练营的时候和蝙蝠是同期学员，经常组队，每次都要互坑，因此留下了深刻的心理阴影。综上所述，丧钟咬死了自己独行侠的人设。  
接下来说一下各组分工。  
一组蝙蝠的身手在异种局数一数二，同时擅长黑客技术，经过高强度的反刑讯训练，对伪装易容、开锁拆家、乃至小偷小摸都有一定涉猎，是综合性选手。骑士作为他的得力助手兼童年好友，除了与他配合默契可以达到心电交流之外，专精于骗术，尤其擅长经营人脉，平时在队内会与蝙蝠搭配着唱红白脸，调解队内关系。一组任务成功率一直都是百分之百，比较特殊的是，他们会在要求内最大限度保证目标的存活，虽然蝙蝠的解释是活的比较值钱，但……谁知道呢。私下布鲁斯是一个享乐至上的人，个人爱好是赛车，养有一条猎犬凯撒，正在与哈维合租——也没有谁能包容他那些任性妄为了。  
二组是小丑制定计划，女王具体实施。小丑是一个心理操纵大师，热爱戏剧性效果，手段阴险残忍。女王是小丑最忠诚的助手，她自认是唯一能理解小丑疯狂内心的人，但也确实与小丑配合完美。二组的武力值不高，但擅长推波助澜和语言陷阱。二组任务记录的瑕疵仅来自于在要求活捉的情况下却造成了“货物”死亡——他们全部的任务目标都死掉了。  
三组L与回旋镖磨合期极长，甚至至今也没有真正和谐下来。但是在无数次的失败教训下，回旋镖会在任务里勉强听从一下L的计划，当然，对骂是少不了的。L是技术和谋略担当，他习惯在行动前制定详细的计划，有些强迫症，对计划被打乱会感到相当烦躁。回旋镖是组内武力担当，小道具齐全，对一些专业知识有一定了解，因此跟上L的安排不成问题，也会有一些巧思能达成意外的巧妙结果，这也是他能和L抬杠的资本。三组任务成功率在初期较低，但后期在较高水平趋于稳定，而他们几乎所有的失败都来源于内讧，行动原则是利益（包括耗时耗材和得利）最大化。  
四组丧钟体术极强，也是能在局里争榜首的存在，同时擅长各种军械，（自愈设定被我吃了，）行动习惯是事先做一定调查，然后一击必中。同样的任务成功率百分百，虽然不会特意了结目标，但是只接允许“货物”死亡的生意，自称是为了避免行动受束缚。  
为了支撑自己的高品质生活，布鲁斯会在组织之外接一些私活。嗯，这个高品质生活主要是指对赛车的即时更新和升级保养，或许还要加上自家昂贵家具被凯撒弄坏之后需要进行的更换。

1小队联合行动的战前安排

“在分配其他任何具体任务之前，我们要先处理一个麻烦。”蝙蝠正站在物资集装箱上训话，“这是我们第一次接手安保业务，除了场外和场内的巡查，我们还需要有人来做——”他顿了顿，“贴身保镖。”  
“否！”  
“否！”  
“否！”  
“干嘛！”  
骑士、小丑、丧钟的异口同声中掺杂了一句回旋镖的惊叫。  
L崩溃地捂住了自己的光头。  
“L，”蝙蝠语气轻快，“这个任务归你们了。”  
“我反对！”L试图摆事实讲道理，“第一，你没有事先说明任务会这样分配；第二，我们并不擅长——”  
“小丑？”蝙蝠打断他的话点了小丑。  
小丑扬起了一个灿烂的微笑：“好吧，我亲爱的小蝙蝠，我保证会给顾客最热情的款待。”女王配合地扬起了她的大锤子。  
蝙蝠又看向了正在擦刀的丧钟。  
“我只学过怎么把人看（一声）死。”  
蝙蝠重新与L对视：“你申请的研究资金可还在路上呢，现在你打算让我去做保镖？”  
“好吧，你赢了。”L选择放弃挣扎。

2处长换届危机

布鲁斯下班离开办公室后刚好遇上了他在星城的世交好友，维和处一队队长奥利弗。  
“潘尼沃斯先生找你。”  
布鲁斯莫名觉得眼皮一跳脱口而出：“好事坏事？”  
奥利弗耸了耸肩，“你知道，那些老头子的心思从来都看不出来。”  
教官办公室。  
布鲁斯一进门就看见收拾得干干净净的办公室里提着行李箱的阿尔弗雷德，“阿福！”他开心地打了个招呼。  
“臭小子，我不叫你你自己也不知道来看看我这个糟老头子！”阿尔弗雷德笑骂一声。  
布鲁斯吐了吐舌头：“这可怪不了我，你知道我有多——”他冲着阿尔弗雷德对面的桌子撅了噘嘴。  
阿尔弗雷德咳了一声，“布鲁斯，我之前问过你想不想离开缉拿处——”他正色起来，“我现在也到了清闲养老的时候了，上面把我调到了维和处做处长。”  
“恭喜？”布鲁斯看着阿尔弗雷德的神色，犹犹豫豫地祝福。  
阿尔弗雷德不给面子地翻了个白眼，“少跟我贫！”他接着说，“你们处的戈登刚申请了提前退休，然后，奥古教官申请了提前养老——他被掉去你们那做处长了。”  
布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，“what the——”  
“礼貌！”阿尔弗雷德不满地打住他，“总之，你现在想要跟我转去维和处吗？或者，以你的业绩也完全够资格直接升到局里直辖部门了。你可以好好考虑一下。”  
布鲁斯一路恍惚地回到合租屋——确切地应该说是哈维可怜他把钱都花在赛车上吃不起饭无家可归的好友，同意便宜租给他一半的大别墅。  
“你怎么了？”正在客厅里读报纸的哈维听到声音抬头，发现布鲁斯一脸生无可恋。  
“怎么了？”布鲁斯声音呈现出一种诡异的空灵感，“呵，天都塌了！”他扭曲着表情，“混蛋糟老头子雷肖古要来当我顶头上司！”  
“……”哈维噎了一下，犹犹豫豫，“你——节哀顺变？”他试探着问道，“话说，你就不打算告诉我一下你到底为什么跟他有这么大仇吗？我记得你跟他女儿关系挺好的来着。”  
“我是睡了他女儿。”布鲁斯自我放弃地坐在对面沙发上，“混蛋雷肖古，训练贼TM难，严重超出规定上限还坐拥庞大后台没法投诉——我和斯莱德通过最终测试之后当他面把他臭骂了一顿。”  
哈维深吸一口气，“你们居然还活着？那可是局里上数三代都闻风丧胆的魔鬼教官！”他把报纸放在一边，“不过他都没对你们进行什么报复，可见还是挺喜欢你的——我听说之前有个刺头只是顶撞了他几句，就被他一力开除了。”  
“那是因为我和斯莱德的考核成绩完美得没有一点把柄！”布鲁斯白眼。  
“那你打算怎么办？转出去？”哈维问。  
“凭什么！”布鲁斯一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，“老子才不怕他！我都在缉拿处混了这么多年了，凭什么因为一个老混蛋灰溜溜地跑掉？而且，”他声音一下子低了下去，“缉拿处的收入全球顶尖，离了这里我会饿死的。”  
“你要是少玩点赛车就什么都有了。”哈维顺手拿起报纸敲了他一下。  
“不！”布鲁斯捂头，“我宁可饿死也不能不玩车！”  
是夜。  
辗转反侧的布鲁斯猛地从床上弹起来，飞速换好衣服撬锁进了哈维的房间。  
“哈维你起来！”他一把掀开被子拿过衣服糊了哈维一脸，“快点！”  
“布鲁斯现在是凌晨两点你又要作什么！”哈维崩溃地喊道。  
布鲁斯非常严肃，“我觉得我不能坐以待毙，我得主动出击！”他下了决心，“陪我去找斯莱德！”  
“这种事情你自己去就好了叫我干嘛！”哈维十万个不解。  
布鲁斯眨了眨眼，试图表现无辜，“我怕他揍我。”  
“……”合着你就不怕我揍你是吧。  
然后两个人就撬锁进了斯莱德家。  
“谁！”斯莱德抄起手边的长刀劈过，雪亮的刀片直直没入布鲁斯脑袋边的墙壁。“……你又要作什么妖？”  
“雷肖古要过来给我们当处长。”布鲁斯丢下一个重磅炸弹。  
斯莱德脱口而出，“what the F——！”  
哈维从后面跟过来，拍开房间的灯光，很自然地给布鲁斯递过去一块蛋糕。  
布鲁斯扭头咬了一口。  
斯莱德迷迷糊糊地支起身子靠在床头，“所以你来是——等等，”他揉了揉眼睛，彻底清醒过来，“那是我女儿给我做的蛋糕！”他举着刀就爬出了被窝。  
“放松放松，”布鲁斯从哈维手上接过剩下的部分，灵活地做着躲避，另一只手抓过一旁的衣服扔到了斯莱德的头上，“先把衣服穿好了再说话，你看——写着‘爸爸我爱你’的那块都给你留着呢，别急！”  
斯莱德顾忌着布鲁斯手上的蛋糕，投鼠忌器，不得不停止攻击，“TM我女儿给我做的蛋糕你TM再敢吃一口我活撕了你！”他边穿衣服边喊。  
哈维在布鲁斯身后又喂了一口。  
“艹！”斯莱德骂道。  
三个人一起坐下心平气和地吃蛋糕了。布鲁斯还不知从哪里翻出了一瓶酒。  
“你个祸害！”这就是丧钟先生始终拒绝新同伴的原因了。任谁经历了一个神级坑货队友之后，都会对合作产生强烈排斥的。  
“雷肖古肯定没有戈登好打发。首先，我们接私活的问题，他狮子大开口都是小事，万一他看我们不顺眼，直接把这条路给堵死了呢？然后就是最近上面刚好打算让我们带带新人，本来有了上次的麻烦，我们这次是可以有很大程度的自由的，但是那个老混蛋一来可就难说了。再加上任务完成标准，平时训练任务——尤其是平时训练任务，还有克扣我们的行动物资……”布鲁斯先吵了一下气氛，然后愤然地锤了一下拳头，“所以，为了避免被动挨打，我们要主动出击！把老混蛋逼走！”  
“……”哈维听得很认真。  
斯莱德考虑了一番——主要是和雷肖古板上钉钉的旧怨，点头，“计划。”  
“我们这样这样……”


End file.
